The Hero is My Slave?
by Deity Lotus
Summary: A story that takes place in a fantasy world where the hero turns out to be a girl and fell in love with a virgin bandit, and becomes his sex slave out of love. A comedy where the bandit cannot bring himself to lay a hand on the hero, as he is too shy.
1. The World is, Exposition?

**This is my first written story that I plan to release to the public. If this doesn't make it out, then maybe one day someone will find this and laugh at my**

 **cowardly decision. Welp, here's to the beginning of "The Hero is... My Sex Slave!?"**

 **Note: This story is not a dirty story made only for people to get off to, it is a comedy relief story with original characters, albeit with some elements** **borrowed from famous novels, manga, and/or animes.**

Four continents, ruled by the four kingdoms inhabited by the human race, which surrounds the island of the demonic beings. The Northern Continent, hailed for their powerful might with tools and survivability in the harsh cold climates. The Eastern Continent, praise for their charismatic leaders and tacticians, capable of maximum efficiency within limited actions. The Western Continent, known as the overpopulated kingdom of the west, countless million live among the kingdom and villages, amassing a frightening number of troops building up a humongous army, albeit with slightly outdated weapons and equipment. The Southern Continent, acclaimed for their spread apart villages and cities, farmers and adventurers inhabit the wild south perfect for growing an assortment of crops and inhabits countless beasts and monsters, along with the common bandits.

With the four continents surrounding the island of nightmare, the carpet of clandestine forces hidden deep in the island lurks. Environment so infertile, farming is near impossible, leaving the only source of farmable plants disgusting fruits that are dry and unfulfilling. Powerful creatures have been reported to be sighted near caves and mountains, including powerful wyverns or cursed headless riders. In the heart of the capital lies the Jet Black Castle, where the most powerful and influential demonic forces are said to lay dormant, awaiting a day in the near future to act, the day when the demon lord is chosen by the world, and a power that does not belong to this world arrives for the dark lord to summon and exploit.

Somewhere near a small village on the southern continent, an unprecedented event occurred, a crown of light descended from the heavens, gradually travelling downwards toward two children. A bloodied boy who had only just fought off a pack of wolves and was carrying a heavily injured girl, each had lived less than a decade's worth of years. Words flowed into the boy's mind, the crown of light belonged to him, it would grant him power greater than any other in this world, and it would be his job to seal away the crown of shadows, it would give him a destiny more than just a small village boy. The boy leaned forward, grasped the over sized crown, and slowly began to change destiny and forge the future.

As the child held the immaterial crown, his injured companion awoken from her haze, greeted by the sight of her childhood friend grasping onto a holy light, brighter than anything she could ever imagine. The pain that coursed through her bones and flesh was fierce and freezing, she wanted to cry out for help, but even with her efforts, she couldn't lift a hand to the boy she grew with, the boy who saved her life, the boy she wanted to be with. As her eyelids grew heavy and the world began to fade, her body felt light, as if it became a feather. Boundless power replaced the pain that cursed her only mere moments before. Time became stagnant as she stood up, and at her feet was the boy she loved, tattered and bloody, with tears flowing out his closed eyes as he fainted excessive blood loss.

The girl screamed and fell down to hold the boy in her arms, and as that event went onwards, light poured through her body, and travelled into the boy who gave up the crown of the heavens, closing his gouged wounds and torn skin. The girl could feel a soft weight atop her skull, and as she felt the small circlet that covered her forehead, she felt the soft embrace of her beloved, and felt the flowers upon the crown given by her prince, a crown of flowers from the blessed child from heaven. As her tears flowed down her face, she fell into a slumber snuggled next to the boy she loved. The boy named Jay, who will one day fly free just like a blue jay.

Darkness, a helm ascended from the depths below. Horns built atop of a demonic mask, covering our lord, the demon who fought from the bottom, and proved the weak can always break through a mold placed by the strong. A crown of light descended from the heavens, and a helmet of shadows ascended from hell, the time to strike is soon, war will soon come to the foolish humans who stole the land of us demons. Soon will be the time to return, soon we shall attack, soon it is time, soon our lord, my lord, will bring us all to the promised land.


	2. The Village is, Left Behind?

"I… I love you!" I heard from the most beautiful girl in my small village near the kingdom of (to be decided)

"I am flattered, but my dreams of adventure in the vast world cannot be chained by a girl, I will finally leave this village and fulfill my dreams. I am sorry, but I cannot bring you along, for you are too weak." Ahhh, it really hurts for me to turn down the girl that I've been crushing on for all my life, but I really can't let my emotions get ahold of me. "Well, this makes farewell, perhaps once I become a legend in the outside world, I might return to recieve your hand in marriage, until then, may you live a gratifying life."

"Promise you'll accept my love one day… Or else I'll go find you myself, and if you die, I'll never forgive you!"

"Alright alright, don't make this farewell awkward, until the next time we meet, this is goodbye, and don't go chasing after me, you hear?"

"No promises!" And just like that, with the fairest maiden in the southern continent wishing me off, I began my adventure into the awaiting world.

 **Lewd Lotus : I'm aware of how short this chapter is, but I'm writing this out my own free time, and will try to upload on a constant basis. I'll try to make this story something my readers can enjoy. Next story will truly be the beginning of the Hero and our protagonist.**


	3. The Passage of Time is, An Entire Story?

Six years have past after I had left my village, and my dreams have all but been completed. Somehow on my adventure, I became an outlaw and became a bandit to escape the authorities. During that time, the Demon King had declared war on the four continents, and I was able to flourish amongst the chaos, but a little over a year ago, a hero arose, and fought their way through hordes of demonic troops and commanders, before slaying the demon lord a few months back. Their famous full body armor suit was displayed at the capitol, and I can proudly say that I have seen the jet black suit myself, although the breast area seemed to be bulged a bit, was the hero overweight or just really muscular? They say that the hero is currently travelling the world to search for their original objective, to find their lost love.

(Bandit Lackey) "Hey Bluejay, wake up from your dream, our scouts found a target travelling alone in the forest with some of those golden accessories with a veil, and believe it or not, they're a banging hot chick!"

(Me) "Oh really? Have you told the boss yet? Also, you know I'm not interested in if the target is a woman or not."

(Bandit Lackey) "Of course I've told the boss, he's on the way to the site, you don't need to bring your Earth Skinner for this, just come with a simple sword and it'll do."

Although my thoughts were interrupted, it seems like my group will be making our next earning today, guess I'll head over there, not like it'll make much of a difference.

 **Lied a bit, next chaper :P -Lewdle**


	4. The Target is, A Scene out of Hell?

Wha… What is this scene torn straight out of the pages of hell? This girl shouldn't be able to move so fluently, and those magics, aren't those the unique spells created by the hero to counter the demon army's attacks? Why is some random girl travelling on a minor road using those moves? Oi oi, this isn't funny, almost all of our members are defeated, and the boss is knocked out as well, wait, that makes me temporary number one. No no no, I don't want to face this monster of a girl, I don't care if I'm second in command or not, I can't fight something that strong, I mean, she could probably defeat an ancient dragon with those moves, and she hasn't even pulled out her sword, what am I supposed to do?

(Unknown Girl) "!...J...Jay?"

Stopping in her tracks, the monstrous girl quietly spoke my name while looking at me with the bandit who called me lifted in the air by her right hand.

(Me) "Do… Do you know me?"

(Unknown Girl) "Jay!"

(Me) "Umph"

As the mysterious girl tackled me with what seemed to be a bear hug, the world started to fade black, but just before I lost consciousness, I swear I saw the face of that beautiful girl that once confessed to me under the veil covering her face.

 **Lewd Lotus: I have no idea how to write women, as most of my other works have male characters make up practically 99% of the cast, and the female characters have stories, but no set dialogue as of the moment. You'll see my uncertainty in the next chapter.**


	5. The Hero is, My Childhood Friend?

**Lewd Lotus here, I'm going to let this story sit for a while, and see if anyone stumbles upon it, or if I don't post it at all, then whoever finds these drafts can laugh at me. If people like this, I might continue it. The base of the story will be explained at the end of this chapter.**

(Unknown Voice) "Are you awake?"

As the world slowly lit up through my blurry eyes, I heard a feminine voice that would make any man swoon over and fall in love greet my awakening.

(Me) "Who are you?"

(Unknown Voice) "What, don't tell me you've forgotten about me? What about our promise? I'll never forgive you if you forgot who I was."

(Me) "Wait, you couldn't be… Are you?"  
(Lena) "Have you remembered yet?"

(Me) "You're, you're Lena, the girl who confessed to me that day under the trees as I was leaving the village, but what are you doing out here? And what was with your magic and attacks earlier? There is no way a girl from some out of the way village has that much power!"

(Lena) "Heheheh, well, as it turns out, when I went out to search for you around two years ago, the armies of the four continents found out that I had some special power that made me especially strong, and after assisting the armies in their war against the demon kingdom, I was crowned a Hero, and wore a set of armor I found in some ruins while looking for you. One thing led to another, and now here I am with you, at the end of my destination!"

(Me) "That… Is a really fast summary of what must've been a very long and difficult journey, but it's all over now, isn't it."

(Lena) "Nothing is too hard in order to find the man of my dreams!"

(Me) "About that, you have to of notice by now, but I am one of the bandits, in fact, I'm the second in command, the Bluejay, unless if you killed my boss, then I would be the number one. Well that's beside the point, what I'm trying to say is that if you're a hero, then we could never be together as a couple, think about the publicity, the public would never allow it, besides, I could never be together with someone with this lifestyle of mine, I doubt I could settle down for another four years or so."

(Lena) "Then… can we not be together? Even after all this time?"

(Me) "Unless if you did something stupid like become my servant or subordinate, I doubt we could be together."

(Lena) "I don't like doing illegal things, so I have to pass on becoming a bandit… Isn't there any other way?"

What do I do? There's a hero proposing to me, but I'm not currently looking for a partner in marriage, isn't there a way out of this? Think Jay, think, what could bind two individuals into a loving relationship without straining my everyday life or ruin her code of justice? Wait… That could work, yeah, if she's up for it, then let's give it a try!

(Me) "Actually, there is a way for us to be together, but it requires… a contract."

(Lena) "Really? I'd do anything as long as it isn't breaking any laws!"

(Me) "Although I don't know how much you love me, but… you could become my slave, a sex slave so you can love me and be with me when I'm not working, and you wouldn't need to do anything except for stay inside my home."

(Lena) "Th...That is… No, I understand, this isn't a bad way to go with it, I'll accept this, from this moment onward, I… I am, your… your personal sex slave!"

And just like that, the hero was now my sex slave, as unbelievable as it is.

 **Lewd Lotus : So as I promised at the beginning, the story's basic outline after this is about how the Hero who remembers what happened in chapter one, where Jay gave up the title of hero to give it to Lena, while Jay has no memories of the event that happened, thus he has no idea why Lena is so infatuated with a lowly bandit like himself. Lena is a cheat character who, like the Hero in Maoyuu, can fight entire armies or defeat dragons with one hand tied behind her back. Jay declared that Lena would be his sex slave, but as a virgin, he avoids the topic of sex, even though Lena is his 'Sex' Slave. Jay himself is actually rather powerful compared to most average humans, capable of moving as fluently across a forest as a blue jay would, thus his nickname BlueJay, an infamous bandit of the southern continent. The story follows the everyday life of Jay and Lena, with Jay being extremely awkward around the beautiful Lena, while Lena is still in love with Jay. As Lena was always in a Jet Black suit of full body armor, with only a handful of people knowing the Hero that vanquished the demon king was a woman, and even less know of her true appearance, she is able to be together with Jay, as she will mention in the next chapter that she doesn't really have much of an image, as she never interacted with the public. Give me your opinions if you read this please, ;P.**

 **P.S. Jay still doesn't know that Lena took his place as the hero**


End file.
